Love Like A Bomb
by Maki Black
Summary: [Completa] Short Song NC17 basiada na música Love Like a Bomb do Oasis. Draco e Gina tem sua primeira noite de amor, com promessas e muita paixão.


**N/A: **Amo essa música, e me odiei por não ter pensando nisso antes. A letra tem tudo a ver com o amor explosivo, e intensso entre o Draco e a Gina.

A fic não esta betada, pq eu não tenho beta, mas da pra entender

**Love Like A Bomb**  
_"O amor como uma bomba"_

I'm seeing  
Eu estou vendo  
A whole other world in my mind  
Um outro mundo inteiro na minha mente  
Girl, I'm feeling  
Menina, eu estou sentindo  
I'm breathing in love all the time  
Eu estou respirando amor o tempo todo

Gina e eu agora subíamos as escadas aos beijos, nada nos deteria esta noite. Havíamos brigado há poucos minutos, mas no momento a briga parecia ter acontecido em um tempo muito remoto, distante, e às vezes eu pensava se havia mesmo acontecido. Após sentir os dedos finos e delicados dela segurarem minha nuca, enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam pela lateral de seu corpo ate parar na cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, e dando o primeiro beijo daquela noite, e o primeiro a não ser recusado por ela.

You turn me on  
Você me excita  
Your love's like a bomb  
Seu amor é como uma bomba  
You're blowing my mind  
Você está mexendo com a minha cabeça  
You turn me on  
Você me excita  
Your love's like a bomb  
Seu amor é como uma bomba  
You're blowing my mind  
Você está mexendo com a minha cabeça

Chegamos ao topo ofegantes, mas nenhum de nós queria quebrar aquele contato, eu a desejava intensamente; ela me levava à loucura, seu jeito de andar, de falar, de responder as minhas ironias, seus lábios e curvas, tudo. Eu a queria, eu a desejava como jamais desejara nada em toda minha vida, precisava dela, odiava admitir, mas precisava dela, não só agora, mas para sempre.  
- Draco - sussurrou ela em meu ouvido, quando a peguei no colo e levei-a lentamente em direção ao quarto. Aquilo me deixou mais excitado, eu precisava dela, agora era urgente.  
O amor que eu sinto por ela, ultrapassa os limites da realidade, não era só desejo, sexo, eu queria mais. Queria estar com ela, acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, conversar antes de dormir, sair nos fins de semana, tudo que um casal faz. E agora eu podia sentir, depois desta noite ela seria minha, seríamos um do outro, eu contava com isso.

Am I reaching the world that I want deep inside?  
Eu estou alcançando o mundo que eu quero profundamente?  
Girl, I mean it  
Menina, é verdade  
You hold the key to the shrine  
Você tem a chave do templo

Entramos no quarto, e eu a coloquei no chão, sem cerimônia ela começou a desabotoar os botões de minha camisa em quanto eu tentava alcançar o zíper do vestido dela. Ela obteve mais sucesso, tirando minha camisa e jogando-a em um canto qualquer, retomei os beijos em sua nuca, seguindo a perfeita linha que ia do ombro ao pé da orelha, fazendo-a gemer. Suas mãos delicadas deslizaram por minha barriga e pousaram no sinto da minha calça, desafivelando-o, puxando e jogando-o longe.

Ela se afastou, sob meus protestos e sozinha tirou o vestido.  
Merlin como era linda.  
Aproximei-me mas ela se esquivou, e indicou que eu deitasse na cama, sorri.  
- Quer brincar? - perguntei a ela.  
Ela apenas sorriu marotamente, e eu obedeci, deitei-me na cama e a fitei, comendo-a com os olhos, porque ela demorava tanto pra deitar-se ao meu lado?  
- Vem - estendi os braços, pedindo por ela, chamando, e intimamente implorando para que ela viesse.  
Ela caminhou lentamente em minha direção e sentou em cima de minhas pernas.  
Fiz menção de sentar, mas ela me deteve em um pedido silencioso para que eu continuasse deitado. Mais uma vez obedeci, esperando pacientemente. Minha excitação era visível, e ela queria brincar com isso.

Eu a olhava intensamente, esperando o próximo passo, ela se curvou sobre mim e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, e mais uma vez se esquivou quando eu quis tocá-la. Ela riu da minha expressão urgente e aborrecida.  
Ela abaixou as alças do sutiã e retirou-o lentamente, ela era perfeita, jamais, em todas minhas aventuras tive uma mulher que me deixasse mais louco, ela sabia me provocar, eu me odiava por ter deixado transparecer o quanto ela era importante pra mim.  
Tentei tocá-la, mas ela me impediu novamente, pousando minhas mãos em sua perna.  
- Mantenha elas ai - disse ela em um sussurro rouco, não era só eu que a desejava.

'Cause you turn me on  
Porque você me excita  
Your love's like a bomb  
Seu amor é como uma bomba  
You're blowing my mind  
Você está mexendo com a minha cabeça  
You turn me on  
Você me excita  
Your love's like a bomb  
Seu amor é como uma bomba

Ela retirou o resto de nossas roupas, em um ritual calmo, que me deixou um pouco frustrado, eu tinha pressa para tê-la.  
Novamente ela sentou sobre mim, e novamente impediu que eu a tocasse.  
- Não - disse ela com um meio sorriso.  
Em um ritmo lento, ela se posicionou, encaixando-nos perfeitamente, suspirei e fechei os olhos. Ela seguia em movimentos lentos.  
Ela respirava e inspirava profundamente, e gradativamente aumentava o ritmo, arrancando-me alguns gemidos, os toques já eram permitidos e eu a beijei intensamente, ela curvou-se sobre mim entorpecida, e eu acariciei seus seios delicadamente, fazendo-a gemer e se arrepiar. Beijei seu pescoço, e fui descendo até seu colo, os dedos finos dela estavam entrelaçados em meus cabelos, apertando-os com força, o que me deixava maluco.

You're blowing my mind  
Você está mexendo com a minha cabeça  
Blowing my mind  
mexendo com a minha cabeça  
Blowing my mind  
mexendo com a minha cabeça  
Blowing my mind  
mexendo com a minha cabeça  
You're blowing my mind  
Ela está mexendo com a minha cabeça

Minha respiração estava descompassada, e meu corpo latejava, por onde os dedos dela passavam deixavam um rastro de calor que só me fazia ansiar por mais, eu precisava de mais, segurei firmemente nos quadris dela, em um pedido silencioso para que ela aumentasse o ritmo e acabasse com aquela agonia, um pedido para que ela me tirasse da Terra e me levasse a Lua.  
- Draco - gemeu ela em meu ouvido, os olhos semi-abertos olhando-me intensamente - eu te amo.  
Em resposta eu a beijei.  
A sensação deliciosamente insuportável, ia crescendo, até que já não era mais possível segurar, com um último gemido alto de alívio e ela desabou sobre meus braços, cansada.  
Aconcheguei-a em meus braços e dei um beijo leve em seu ombro sardento, minha respiração estava se normalizando devagar, eu podia ouvir meu coração acelerado. Só Virginia era capaz de me deixar desta maneira, mesmo antes, quando eu ainda fingia odiá-la, ela fazia meu coração acelerar, o jeito como ela curvava as sobrancelhas, e como ela jogava o cabelo para traz. Quando ela despertava dos meus beijos e me empurrava mascarando o desconcertamento com a raiva. Virginia era a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, ela me trazia paz, e dava um novo sabor a minha vida, onde os negócios vinham em primeiro lugar.

I'm seeing  
Eu estou vendo  
A whole other world in my mind  
Um outro mundo inteiro na minha mente  
Girl, I'm feeling  
Menina, eu estou sentindo  
I'm breathing in love all the time  
Eu estou respirando amor o tempo todo

Já era de madrugada e Virginia já havia adormecido, eu lutava contra o sono, tentando relembrar cada toque, olhei para ela, o rosto tranqüilo pousado em meu peito, sem perceber caí no sono, mas não antes de murmurar algo que parecia naquele momento essencial:  
- Eu também te amo.

** N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, pra uma primeira NC-17 acho que fui bem, eu queria que não ficasse algo vulgar, e sim algo romantico exitante, espero ter conseguido.


End file.
